Template talk:Kozuki Family Gallery
kozuki family and whitbeard pirates Kozuki Oden was leader of the family and was a memember of whitbeard pirates same as Nekomamushi and Inuarashi IzoTo love this (talk) 17:27, November 23, 2019 (UTC) being associated with some members of the family, does not mean associated with the entire family. Rhavkin (talk) 17:48, November 23, 2019 (UTC) kozuki oden was lirteally the leader of the family any one he affliated his entire family would be as well three of his retainers izo,Nekomamushi and Inuarashi are all former or current members of the crew nekomamushi lirteally went to them for support the kozuki family is/were affilated with kozuki familyTo love this (talk) 19:33, November 23, 2019 (UTC) That's not how it works. Rhavkin (talk) 19:40, November 23, 2019 (UTC) really the head of family and other members is not how it work go ahaed then plz explain how it works thenTo love this (talk) 20:23, November 23, 2019 (UTC) Be careful when you edit. Can you prove Oden was on good terms with a crew he forced himself onto, and left to join the Whitebeard's rival? Rhavkin (talk) 20:47, November 23, 2019 (UTC) did u really just ask can i prove that Kozuki Oden former Whitebeard Pirates division commander the guy who and i quote "According to both Inuarashi and Sengoku, Whitebeard was greatly fond of Oden." and again who other former and current members consist of three retainers of Kozuki Family 1 who went to them to ask for help against kaidoTo love this (talk) 21:37, November 23, 2019 (UTC) Whitebeard liked and offered a division commander to Ace who tried to kill him several times, and again we don't know how their journey together end. By your logic, the Corrida Colosseum gallery should have the Straw Hat Pirates Portrait, because Luffy took part in the match, and they even helped him afterwards and stalled Doflamingo. Rhavkin (talk) 21:46, November 23, 2019 (UTC) the fact that izo is still a member of his crew and that nekomushi went to marco and the crew for help is the proof there realtionship is still good and whitbeard likeing kozuki oden has nothing to do with kozuki family being a former affilate to them. your example make zero sense you just compared a organized pirate crew to a staidum of random guys lirteally brought together to kill each other. by your logic the fire tank pirates and the sun pirates can not be marked as former members affilates of the Charlotte Family becauae it didnt end wellTo love this (talk) 22:21, November 23, 2019 (UTC) I'm honestly against the liberal use of "Allies and Affiliates" because, under various conditions, anyone can be an ally or affiliate. Back in the day, Allies and Affiliates was used very conservatively, but nowadays, everytime they start being nice to each other, they are placed in the Ally section or Affiliates section.--Nightmare Pirates (talk) 03:16, November 24, 2019 (UTC) No, it shows Izo and Nekomamushi had a good relationship. Why can't you just accept that some members of a group does not mean the entire group? Rhavkin (talk) 05:59, November 24, 2019 (UTC) are u serious so let me understand this so unless the entire red scabborads and momo his sister and any other retainer or ninja went with neko to see marco your saying there a chance only those two have good relationship with whitebeard pirates? it should not be this hard to understand if the leader of family group or what ever join a another group then the leaders original group will have affilation with them kozuki oden was a whitbeard pirate and roger pirate there isnt a hint of there being bad blood between kozuki family with either group , the kozuki family still went to them for help there relationship is goodTo love this (talk) 07:27, November 24, 2019 (UTC) Not all, majority at least. And again, at the time of joining, Oden was not the leader. Rhavkin (talk) 07:55, November 24, 2019 (UTC) majority? that makes zero sense so basically to u unless luffy had majority of his crew saying its ok he couldnt ally with any one else then and what are talking about oden was the leader of his group and the family when he was a member of both crews his father was lirteally dead.by thenTo love this (talk) 17:07, November 24, 2019 (UTC) Rhavkin's right that the leader wasn't Oden at the time, but even then it still has loose ties between the whole family and Whitebeard Pirates, which could be considered "Affiliated." But I'm against this slippery slope type of affiliation because, then, any type of loose tie could be called an "Affiliation." We'd have to add Roger Pirates next, and then we'd add Riku Family, and then this opens a bad precedent for other galleries.Nightmare Pirates (talk) 08:09, November 24, 2019 (UTC) 1oden was the leader during time he was a whitbeard pirate he was leader of his family and of his personal group in kuri his father was dead by then 2 so oden being leader of the family being member of whitbeard pirates and roger pirates is a loose tie to u so wow so if luffy in a future arc joined his dad s army for a few chapters would the straw hats be affilated then or would all them have fuse as well?To love this (talk) 17:07, November 24, 2019 (UTC) Luffy, if we take your example, is a different story since he, as a leader, had problems with working with a person who wronged his friends with both Jinbe on FMI befoee Nami forgave him, and Bege on WCI, for shoting Pekoms. Rhavkin (talk) 17:36, November 24, 2019 (UTC) that lirteally has nothing to do with question and u know it and point is if luffy joined a group the entire straw hats have connection to that group peroidTo love this (talk) 18:34, November 24, 2019 (UTC) I didn't see a question in your comment. Also, what I tried to say is that Luffy isn't a good example for your case. Rhavkin (talk) 19:17, November 24, 2019 (UTC) actually luffy is a good example that if a leader joins another group that group and the leader group are consider affilated from now on you try to bring unimporant information about luffy personilityTo love this (talk) 21:31, November 24, 2019 (UTC) What group did Luffy joined? Rhavkin (talk) 21:52, November 24, 2019 (UTC) Pause right there, you are saying that if Luffy joined/fought alongside his father for a few chapters, then all of a sudden the Straw Hat Pirates as an individual entity would be affiliated with the Revolutionary Army. That is wrong. There is no official affiliation between the two independent groups. Luffy, himself, might be affiliated, but not the entire group as a whole. Also, Oden was not leader at the time, and no evidence Sukiyaki had died yet. If based on the timeline of when the Roger Pirates sailed to Raftel, there's still at least a couple more years before Sukiyaki's death, unless Oden somehow just decided to leave the country while his father had been dead for a few years.--Nightmare Pirates (talk) 07:58, November 25, 2019 (UTC) what are u talking about that exatcly how it works if two leaders of differnt groups ally with eachother there groups will become affilated with each other we lirteally saw this in punk hazard arc between luffy and law and dude unless somehow you missed chapter Chapter 963 it clear states oden and his father last conversation was before he met with whitebeard or roger for that matter oden father died some time while he was traveling with one of those crews makeing oden the leader of the family during time meaing whitebeard pirates and roger pirates became affilates as soon as that happenTo love this (talk) 23:05, November 26, 2019 (UTC) No, you don't become affiliates as soon as that happens because Oden doesn't automatically become the Kozuki Family head until he learns his father dies and returns to the country. If, for example, Sukiyaki died during Oden's journey with Roger, then that would mean he was not the leader of Kozuki Family at the time of his sailing with Whitebeard. Therefore, this kind of shoots down the argument that he was leader of the family at that time and so that is why he is affiliated. Second, Luffy and Law actual made a formal alliance to have their entire crews allied with each other. Again, I'm not saying that Kozuki Family and Whitebeard Pirates are not affiliated, what I am saying is 1) that's a bad reason for why they are 2) that those affiliations are loose ties. For example, we would never say that Garp is "affiliated" with the Roger Pirates even tho he was like a best friend to Roger at times and even fought alongside him. I mean, we could, but we honestly shouldn't.Nightmare Pirates (talk) 00:58, November 27, 2019 (UTC) what are u talking about he doesn't become leader until learns his father is dead. what world do live in that logic like that makes zero sense? oden doesnt have yo know his father died as soon as he died no matter time or when oden became leader of that family unless he has a sectet older sibling uncle aunt or his mom was still alive and we just dont know yet oden became offical leader of that family as soon as his dad bit the dust luffy and law made agreement to allys with each other that encludes there crews if luffy allied with kid at udon then all of kids crew would be affilated with luffy crew as well for last time ot not a loose tie oden was member of both crews hell he was a frealing commander of one that is on strongest ties u can have with some one else or another group. ok dude you are compareing garp the marine who only connections to roger they were friend/enemies and fellow d to being affilated roger pirates to oden who was a member and high ranking member of whitebeaed pirateaTo love this (talk) 04:11, November 27, 2019 (UTC) I am saying, that there are no official ties between the two, no official alliance. Like it is different from Kurozumi Family and Beast Pirates. By the time Oden officially became leader of the Kozuki Family, he had already left the Whitebeard Pirates, possibly even left the Roger Pirates. For all we know, he landed back in Wano after his journey, and found out that his father had died (which, according to wiki rules, we can't even assume he died). Him landing back in Wano, is the moment he took control of whatever the heck remained of the Kozuki Family. (We do not know what happened while he was gone because his absence was for several years). By the time he returned, he was no longer a part of Whitebeard Pirates for a loooooooong time. To say that the whole damn family, which only answered to Sukiyaki for the most part, suddenly affiliates with Whitebeard Pirates after Oden returns to Wano is a big stretch.--Nightmare Pirates (talk) 04:50, November 27, 2019 (UTC) its not differnt the realtion ship between Kurozumi Family and beast pirates is lieteally same as realtionship kozuki family and white/roger pirates you can not say the ties are to loose for kozuki family ut is ok for that family dude you are lirteally specualting right now oden became offical leader of family as soon as his father died and it clearly states the last time they talked was before he left wano so unless your saying oden came back home after being a pirate and didnt go say even hi to father u are lirteally makeing zwro sense with that agrument and again your specualting saying he wasnt a whitbeaed pirate for a looooong time when he returned how do u know how long he was with both crews do u know swtiched no dont. qhen his father died oden became the new leader MEANING WHO EVER WAS ODEN ALLY FRIEND OR WHAT EVER BECAME ENTIRE FAMILYS ALLY SAME WAY WHO EVERY IS OROCHI OR KYSHIRO ALLY ARE THERE FAMILYS ALLYS AS WELLTo love this (talk) 05:37, November 27, 2019 (UTC) juat saw kyshorio family page and kurozumi family oage and this is actually allowedTo love this (talk) 20:20, November 27, 2019 (UTC)